


my grace

by ohyoumeanher



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV First Person, Prose Poem, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, death of brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: My brother was brave and noble.He helped others,To feel welcomeConfident in their own skin.He was strong and braveAnd honorable.Thalia pens a poem for her brother.
Kudos: 11





	my grace

**Author's Note:**

> Poem about Thalia's reaction to Jason's death.  
> First person POV.

My brother was brave and noble.

He helped others, 

To feel welcome

Confident in their own skin.

He was strong and brave 

And honorable.

I took time to digest the fact

That he was gone

Gone from our world forever.

I had just met him.

After all the years

Of mourning, I 

Was not ready to go through it 

Again.

I threw stuff around 

Blaming Apollo for his mistakes.

Blaming the emperors for their cruelty

And the lives they have cost.

When I heard what impact 

His final words

Had on a thick-headed God,

I was filled with 

Pride.

But the fact that 

His life was lost 

Should not be 

In vain.

We should try to fight 

Through this pain

That the Gods 

Blessed us with.

To my brother,

Who I love,

And will never 

Forget.

I love you.


End file.
